


Joe and Debbie oneshots

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: This is a book full of joe and Debbie headcanons. Follows the story that the wedding happened.
Relationships: Debbie dingle/Joseph Tate
Kudos: 2





	1. Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> 01/09/20

It was the day of Debbie and Joe’s wedding and he wanted everything to be perfect for her and for the kids. He had appointed Noah as his best man and Graham as chief groomsman. Debbie was with Charity getting herself ready. Joe was stood outside HomeFarm when Aaron spoke to him with Seb on his hip.  
“You know that I never liked you, but I love my cousin so if you even think of messing her and the kids round again then it won’t be Cain you’ll have to deal with, it’ll be me. I’m only coming to this wedding for Debbie and for the kids just like I let you come to mine for Debbie and the kids, Sarah and Debbie have had enough heartbreak, don’t give them anymore.”  
Joe turns around and he speaks to Aaron  
“Aaron, Debbie and the kids are my world, I love them so much.”  
Tracy speaks to Joe as she walks up with her Dad  
“Good, so don’t hurt them, make them happy, they both deserve it after what they’ve been through, same with Noah.”  
Joe nods and he heads over to HomeFarm

In Tug Ghyll, Debbie was speaking to Charity  
“I still don’t get why you made me stay here, our family don’t do normal traditions.”  
Chas speaks to Debbie  
“I know but me and your Mum want this to be the best day of your life, he’s messed you, Jack, Noah and Sarah around, I’m assuming that this is his way of proving to all of us that he actually cares.”  
Debbie speaks to Charity  
“Are you nervous about your speech Mum?”  
Chas speaks to Debbie  
“I think she is.”  
Charity speaks to Chas and Debbie  
“I’m not nervous. I’m fine.”

Over at HomeFarm, Joe was putting the last finishing touches to the wedding and Noah speaks to him as he walks in with Johnny on his hip and Jack following him  
“Please don’t hurt my sister again, it’ll break her.”  
Joe speaks to Noah and Charity and Vanessa overhear the conversation between the two brothers.  
“Noah. You, Debbie, Graham, Jack and Sarah are my world, I love you all so much, the reason I put the wedding off was because I didn’t want Sarah in hospital when me and Debbie got married, I wanted her here, standing with you without wires and needles, I want a family, and you're a part of that family, it’s a fresh start for all of us.”  
Charity speaks to Vanessa as they walk to where Debbie was waiting with Zak  
“I still think he needs to prove himself to the rest of the family.”  
Vanessa speaks to Charity  
“He’s taking Debbie’s last name and he came back. Where’s Cain anyway?”  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“He’s not being stupid by showing his face, Debbie didn’t want him at the wedding, Uncle Zak has agreed to walk Debbie down the aisle, Cain didn’t like that she was marrying Joe.”  
They see Zak and Lisa and Lisa speaks to Charity and Vanessa  
“Doesn’t Debbie look lovely?”  
Charity speaks to Lisa  
“Yeah, I just hope that this time Joe can prove to us how much he loves Debbie, Noah, Graham, Sarah and Jack, I just want them to be happy.”  
Zak speaks to Charity  
“He will, Debbie’s making him drink out of the welly later, it’s a shame Cain isn’t here though, I mean you don’t like that Debbie is marrying Joe but your still here, why can’t he?”  
Faith speaks to Zak, Lisa, Charity and Vanessa  
“When he gets back from France I’m gonna wring his neck.”  
Charity speaks to Zak, Lisa and Vanessa  
“Come on, we’d best sit down before anymore chaos happens.”  
They see Sarah arm in arm with Samson and Robert speaks to Sarah  
“Your Dad would be proud. I mean it, he would be.”  
Ross walks up behind Sarah and speaks to her  
“Yeah, and I’m so proud of you.”  
Sarah speaks to Ross  
“I thought you weren’t coming.”  
Ross speaks to Sarah  
“I’m only coming for you, Jack and Moses, because I love all three of you.”  
Ross went to sit down next to Charity and Vanessa and Charity speaks to him  
“Sarah really appreciates that your here.”  
Ross speaks to Charity  
“Charity you know that I don’t like letting them three down, I see Sarah as a daughter and I see Jack as my first son. Me and Debbie are co-parenting Jack and Sarah whether Mr Quiffy over there likes it or not.”  
Charity speaks to Ross  
“Cain appreciates that you were there for Sarah and Jack even after you found out about Debbie’s involvement in the acid attack.”  
Ross speaks to Charity  
“I stopped Sarah from thinking that she wanted her Mum in jail for her, because I knew what it was like growing up without a Mum and Sarah and Jack don’t have Andy anymore, the only reason I speak to Debbie and Cain is because of Sarah and Jack, that’s the only reason why I’m here today at this poncy wedding.”

After Joe and Debbie had gotten married, Ross was stood at HomeFarm’s bar with Sarah, Jack, Charity, Vanessa, Johnny, Noah and Moses and Ross spoke to Sarah  
“You know you and your brother are always welcome at mine don’t you, no matter what your Mum says, I won’t stop caring about you and Jack just because of what happened, you don’t deserve to suffer because of your Mum.”  
Sarah nodded and after the wedding had blown over and her Mum and Joe went on their honeymoon, she would ask Ross if she could move in with him permanently. Her and Jack were staying with Charity and Vanessa when Joe and Debbie went on their honeymoon and she knew Ross would be round to See Moses and Johnny so she knew that would be a perfect time to ask him, he was like her Dad after all, why not make it official and let him adopt her and Jack as his own? She watched as Joe drank out of the welly and as Ross laughed with Moses and Jack and she enjoyed the wedding because Ross was there. And so was Pete.


	2. Sarah’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe wants to make Sarah’s fifteenth birthday special for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/09/20

Joe Was at HomeFarm and he was ringing round the dingles to help him with Sarah’s birthday  
“Cain, What is the problem with celebrating it at HomeFarm?”  
Cain speaks to Joe down the phone  
“Because usually a dingle do is at the Woolpack, she’s a dingle no matter what her last name is and so are you.”  
Joe speaks to Cain  
“Right okay, tell Charity to dig out the birthday banners, tomorrow is going to be so good.”  
The dingles got to the Woolpack to help Joe and Debbie set up Sarah’s birthday

On the day of Sarah’s birthday, she was sat in HomeFarm with Graham, her Mum, Joe and Jack and Joe speaks to Sarah  
“So that is a holiday with us and a friend of your choosing.”  
Sarah speaks to Joe  
“Can Noah come?”  
Joe speaks to Sarah  
“Course he can.”  
Debbie speaks to Sarah  
“I’ll ask Granny Charity if it’s okay, and if she says it is then he can come with us.”  
After Sarah had opened the rest of her presents and had gotten changed, they headed down to the Woolpack and Tracy spots them on the way down with Noah  
“Hey birthday girl, happy birthday.”  
Sarah hugged Tracy and she spoke to her  
“I’m so glad this birthday isn’t in hospital.”  
Noah speaks to Sarah  
“Happy fifteenth birthday Sarah, I got you a card and a present, here you go.”  
Noah handed Sarah the card and the present from him and she opened it to find another diary And Noah spoke to her  
“I know how much that first diary helped you when you were getting ready for Prague, I thought you could do with a new one, there’s a picture of me and you on the back and one of you and Jack on the front.”  
Sarah speaks to Noah  
“Thanks Noah.”  
She kissed his cheek and they headed into the pub where charity had surprised them for how far the dingles went to decorate the pub and Charity speaks to Sarah  
“Come here birthday girl.”  
Charity hugged Sarah as Jack ran off towards Johnny and Moses and Charity speaks to Sarah  
“So, these are from me.”  
Vanessa speaks to Charity  
“Er excuse me I did my fair share of shopping too.”  
Sarah speaks to Charity  
“Where’s Grumpy?”  
Chas speaks to Sarah  
“I’m sure he’ll be here later, I’ve got a surprise for you.”  
Faith walked in and Sarah hugged her and then Nate speaks to Sarah  
“I know you probably don’t know who I am but I’m your Uncle Nate, I’m Cain’s son, happy birthday, I had no idea what fifteen year old girls liked so here you go.”  
Sarah opened it to find some new shoes and she hugged Nate before she saw Ross walking in and she hugged him.  
“Hey kid, I’ve missed you. Me and Bex got you a couple of things.”  
Charity speaks to Ross  
“A couple? It looks like you’ve gone overboard.”  
Ross speaks to Charity  
“I am allowed to spoil her, she’s like my kid.”  
Sarah enjoyed the rest of her birthday with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
